There is Only Balance
by Sayomina
Summary: "What if there was a way to rule the galaxy, with balance. No more tipping scales of light and dark, good and evil. No more thinking there is a wrong side and a right side. What if there was just balance and order? Would you join me?"
1. The Dream

**A/N: *Inhales* so, let's talk about the force. Yes, I know this isn't 24 Hours but the next chapter of 24 Hours is a complicated fight scene that will take me awhile to write. Anyways, the force. Everyone who knows Star Wars knows there is a light side and a dark side. And in the recent movies it's very much finding the balance between light and dark or getting rid of light and dark. Now, all you EU fans out there have probably heard of the Je'daii. The Star Wars franchise has the perfect opportunity to fully bring the Je'daii into canon. But because something might get screwed up along the way, here I go with all my shippyness.**

* * *

 _Snow fell around him in a vicious flurry. Kylo turned around, knowing exactly where he was as the wind howled and the shadows of trees bent to some unknown force. He was back at the Starkiller base. Kylo drew his lightsaber and ignited it. He could sense someone and in this dream, or whatever it was, it had to be Rey. The constant loop of fighting Rey then dying as the Starkiller base exploded. But there was something different this time._

 _Kylo spotted a blue glow that had to be Rey's lightsaber and he charged. The hum and crackle of his lightsaber as he raised it could be barely heard over the howling wind. Then suddenly he froze. He could feel the force holding him still, but it wasn't cold or dark. It wasn't warm or suffocating either. It was… calm._

 _The snow flurry parted to reveal a glowing blue figure. Kylo had no idea who this figure was. He'd never seen anyone like the man before. But the man radiated of the force, a calm force that was light and dark, ""In light, there is a darkness and in the darkness, a light. It is the way of us all. Be a prisoner of neither Bogan nor Ashla. Strive to live in balance," The man spoke._

 _Kylo dropped to his knees, confused and overwhelmed. His lightsaber fell into the snow next to him, "What does that mean!?" Kylo demanded, staring at the figure. Bogan, Ashla, light in dark and dark in light, Kylo didn't know what any of it meant, "Tell me!" He shouted but the figure just turned around and disappeared into the snow._

" _Learn Ben," A voice whispered on the wind._

* * *

Kylo gasped, bolting upright, and tearing out the IV needles that were imbedded in his arm. He didn't care if the machines around him started going crazy as he pulled of all the sticky things attached to wires from his chest. He swung his legs off the side of the bed then buried his head in his hands, carding his fingers through his black curls. The dream was still vivid in his mind, like he was still having it. He took deep breaths as he tried to figure out what was going on.

The medical droids stayed away from Kylo, out of fear of him lashing out at him. Moments later Hux stormed into the room, clearly upset, "Kylo Ren! What in the name of the maker are you doing?!" Hux demanded to know, "You have been unconscious for two weeks. You cannot just wake up and start doing whatever you want!" Hux tapped his foot. For a moment his gaze trailed to Kylo's arm where drops of blood were trickling from the holes where the needles had been. Hux straightened his posture slightly, "Take care of his injury," He ordered. One of the medical droids quickly went to do that.

Kylo's hands fell from his hair as he looked up at General Hux, "I didn't know you cared about my wellbeing," He smirked, raising an eyebrow. He just wanted to get under the General's skin so that he could be left alone and figure out what the dream had meant. It was so frustrating to not know. And worse, he'd been unconscious for two weeks. Rey could be a hundred steps ahead of him now. Supreme Leader Snoke wouldn't be happy at all. Kylo didn't notice the droid wrapping bandages around his arm.

Hux scowled. Kylo was just a snarky, pretentious, attractive, prince with anger issues. He shouldn't have to deal with the knight, but whatever Snoke wished he carried out. If only Kylo understood the delicate threads the two of them were hanging by. One mistake and Snoke could snap those threads, ending them both without effort. Hux shivered slightly internally at the thought, "Take care Ren. Snoke will want to see us now that you are awake," He said with an emotionless tone before briskly walking out. Stupid Kylo Ren.

Kylo was relieved when Hux left. He stood up, much to the protest of the medical droid closest to him. It took him a moment to steady himself, before he was able to walk without falling over. And although he wasn't wearing a shirt, he didn't care. He needed to get back to his quarters. He ignored the medical droids and everyone else as he marched back to his room.

Kylo was almost stopped by Phasma near his quarters but one glare and she left him alone. He stepped into his rooms and quickly moved into a meditative position at the foot of his bed. The force might be able to shed some light on the dream. If he could concentrate enough to meditate at least.

Kylo focused on opening his mind to the force and clear his mind of every thought except for the dream. Though small thoughts of General Hux flitted through his mind, Kylo had to do his best to ignore them. And for the first time in a long time he meditated in a similar way to the Jedi.

* * *

 _Kylo found himself standing next to the edge of a waterfall. He couldn't turn around and could only stare out at the expanse of land as violent storms shook whatever planet he was on. The only untouched spot seemed to be the elevated land he was currently standing on. It was… terrifying. He could feel the force crackling with every single lightning bolt that struck the ground. He was standing on a planet thrown into turmoil by force storms, and he didn't know why or where he was even. He only knew that the force storms were in a way mimicking the chaos of the fight between light and dark._

" _This planet is at war for the planet is one with the force and the force fell out of balance into war many years ago," An explanation was given by a voice Kylo recognized as the man from his dream. But perhaps it hadn't been a true dream, and instead a vision from the force, "The Force is neither light nor dark, master nor slave, but a balance between extremes."_

 _Kylo was confused and found that he was finally able to turn around to face the man. This time however, instead of a glowing blue image, the man looked very real, "What do you mean?" He questioned. There was something about hearing that the force was a balance between dark and light intrigued him. He wanted to know if it was true. If there was another way._

" _Veer to Bogan, and Ashla feels too constraining, too pure; edge toward Ashla, and Bogan becomes a monstrous myth," What the man said seemed like only part of it. It rang with meaning. Still, Kylo didn't understand. But at the same time he understood. Bogan and Ashla were two parts that if they weren't one in balance, destroyed each other. Just like the light and the dark had been battling and destroying each other for centuries._

" _I can teach you the way of balance Ben. But if you accept my offer, you will change. And some day you will be forced to leave not only the Resistance as you have before, but also the First Order," The man said, "But know this, I am not forcing you to make a choice between a new life and those you care for. Any you wish to bring with you that accept the path to balance, force sensitive or not, will be allowed to follow you. Love and family is not turned away on the path I wish to show you."_

 _Kylo stared at the man. He would have to give up all his loyalties again, but, unlike when he joined the First Order and the Knights of Ren or even when he had been part of the Resistance and Jedi, he was being given the choice to bring those he cared about with him when the inevitable turn away from the First Order happened. Maybe he would even be able to go to the Resistance and bring his mother along with him. If… she could ever forgive him for killing his father. The choice was hard, harder than it should've been because while hard it seemed so obvious._

 _Kylo sunk to his knees and looked at the man. He felt hope for the first time in a long time. And he would plead for it if he had to. In fact he did plead, "Teach me."_

* * *

Far away from the finalizer where Kylo was meditating, far away from the very real planet that was in turmoil because of the force, three powerful force sensitives noticed a shift in the force, as a little piece of darkness began to shift into balance with the light. The first was a master and a teacher, who had exiled himself Ahch-To after he thought he had failed so many. The second was a supreme leader, powerful in the dark side. And the third, well, the third didn't even understand what she was feeling when she sensed the shift towards balance. But the two others did. Only one was willing to wait and see what a balance between light and dark would do. The other was going to crush whoever it was that thought they could steer away from the dark and into balance.

* * *

 **A/N: Bleh. Shorter than I would like. But this is a good introduction into how the story is going to go. I'm doing my best to stick to Legends Je'daii canon, though truthfully, there's not actually a lot on the Je'daii and everything surrounding them so it may seem a little off as I try and work out any piecing pieces and such. Anyways, enjoy this, honestly insane, adventure.**


	2. The Vision

**A/N: I got sick. That's why there's more of this and not something else, like 24 Hours or Heartbeat. So yeah. I apologize in advance if this is a bad or weird chapter. Sick people do weird things. And as I did light research for this chapter, I have decided Lieutenant Mitaka and Petty Officer Thanisson are fun and get to play with everyone else. I might add Technician Mandetat as well if someone can suggest how he got off the Starkiller before it exploded.**

 **Key: Bold = authors notes. Italics is force meditation communications whatever. Underline italics is visions.**

* * *

Hux rubbed his forehead as he moved from on report to another. There was a lot of backlog for paperwork ever since the Starkiller had been destroyed two and a half weeks ago. And it wasn't like Ren was helping out at all. Though, he hadn't seen Ren at all since the knight had woken up. But then again, Hux was spending a lot of time in his office. All his time actually. He might not have even left his office except for when Ren had woken up. There was still a lot that Hux had to think over about what had happened in his brief exchange with Ren. But right now this paperwork was top priority. It trumped food and sleep. Lieutenant Mitaka had started bringing small meals to him after Mitaka had found out he hadn't eaten at all four days after the Starkiller explosion. Hux had to admit, the Lieutenant had admirable qualities of trustworthiness, persistence, and devotion. Perhaps he even deserved a promotion. Though Hux had to admit that he was embarrassed from the several times that Mitaka had found him indignantly slumped over his desk and asleep in the middle of work, instead of being upset like he would with other officers, he just became more fond of Mitaka by the way the Lieutenant always handled the situation.

Hux's train of thought was broken when the door to his office swished open and Captain Phasma walked in. Hux leaned back in his chair, "Captain Phasma," He said, "I thought you were watching Lord Ren while he finished recovering, like I requested," The request had been more of an order but still a request. Hux shifted so he was leaning forward with his arms on the desk to support himself, "Unless there is a development you wish to report."

Captain Phasma kept a formal stance, standing in front of Hux's desk, "General Hux, I have come to report on Lord Red," She said. She probably had some form of interesting expression under her helmet but Hux couldn't see it, obviously, "He went directly from sick bay to his quarters and has not left since. Petty Officer Thanisson was ordered to bring a meal to Lord Ren but when he attempted to do so Lord Ren did not answer and every one of a lower rank then Lord Ren has been locked out of his room," Phasma reported

Hux groaned. Okay, maybe he shouldn't be one to complain because he'd gone four days without eating, but when Mitaka started bringing him meals, he actually ate them. Unlike Ren who'd apparently locked everyone out of his room and that was related to the fact he wasn't eating. He'd have to go deal with the brat, "I'll take care of it. Thank you for the report. Dismissed," Hux stood and brushed off invisible dust from his uniform before matching out of his office, moments after Captain Phasma left.

Hux briskly walked down the halls, making good time on the walk from his office to Ren's quarters. He didn't even bother knocking first and just keyed in his command override code. The door swished open and he stepped inside only to find Ren sitting at the foot of his bed, cross legged and looking like he was dead. Hux wasn't an expert and didn't know if it was possible to find a dead body sitting up as straight yet relaxed as Ren was. But just to be sure Hux checked for a pulse. It was faint, but there. Of course, it had to be the moment that he was leaning over Ren, his own face inches away from Ren's that the knight decided to open his eyes.

* * *

 _Kylo sat next to his new master, whose name he'd learned was Ketu. They were meditating with a crystal blue green pool of water in front of them. It was very calm, relaxing, and most importantly quietly. For the first time in a very long time his mind was completely clear. No Snoke, no nagging darkness or light. Just calm and balance. He opened his eyes and looked at Ketu who was watching him, "Master Ketu, will I be able to come here like this often?" He voiced the question that had been weighing slightly on his mind. He wanted to be able to return here, where it was calm and he could clear his mind._

" _Of course. I will always be here when you meditate to teach you the path towards balance, to offer advice, or even just to meditate with you," Ketu replied, "Perhaps next time I can teach you how to reach a state of calmness and balance without having to come here."_

" _Next time? Why not right now?" Kylo asked. He didn't necessarily want to leave and go back to bickering with Hux, having Snoke constantly in his mind, the Finalizer, just all of it. He wanted to be here where everything was calm. At least when you didn't look out at all the storms._

" _you are needed back on the Finalizer. But someday you will be able to come here and stay here forever. But for now return to the Finalizer and come here to learn when you meditate," Ketu said, standing up, "And perhaps you should give your general a chance. He may have misplaced morals but his ideas for order have merit."_

Kylo wasn't able to ask what Ketu meant before he was opening his eyes and he found himself face to face with Hux. In fact, Hux was inches away from his face, frozen like he'd been caught doing something wrong, and Kylo could feel a slight tingling on his neck like Hux had just been pressing his fingers on his neck, "What are you doing general?" He asked.

Hux coughed and took a step back, standing up straight, "You've been locked in you room for three days without eating. There was concern so I came to check on you," He tugged the edges of his uniform top down. He was slightly flustered by the fact that he'd been caught so close to Ren. It was unprofessional.

Kylo internally smirked. It was kind of adorable that Hux was so flustered. He didn't know why it was so adorable, but it was. He remembered for a brief moment what Ketu had said about Hux then pushed the thought aside for later analysis. Now he had to focus on the current situation. He'd been meditating for three days. He wasn't all that surprised to be honest. There, where he'd been while meditating, it was amazing, "I'm fine. I was meditating," He said, standing up and stretching.

"Just meditating. Of course," Hux mumbled to himself in distaste, "Well, next time you plan on meditating for three days, let someone know, or next time I'll just assume you're dead," Hux turned to leave. He wanted to get out quickly before this got any more awkward, "And, I suggest you prepare to leave in a few hours. We have a meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke," With that Hux walked out quickly.

Kylo sighed when he heard they had to meet with Snoke, but at least Hux had left. Kylo pursed his lips slightly. He knew he should probably eat something, but Ketu might have wisdom that would help him know what to do for this next confrontation with Snoke. Things were different now after all. Kylo decided not to give into hunger and went back to meditating after he set an alarm on his datapad. At least this time he wouldn't accidentally mediate for three days.

 _Kylo was pleased when he found himself standing at the edge of the pond, back where he had been before his meditation had been interrupted. He looked around for Ketu, frowning slightly when he couldn't find him but then smiled when Ketu appeared a few feet away._

" _Back so soon?" Ketu asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile. He of course knew why Kylo was back through meditation. The force revealed a lot of things and since Ketu was part of the force he knew everything that happened involving the force._

" _Yes, I was hoping you could help me. I have to travel to meet with Snoke. He's going to notice that I'm starting to change," Kylo said. He sat down in a meditation position when Ketu did so, "Do you know anything that could help me. I mean, anything except leaving now. If I left now it would be obvious something is different and I'd be hunted down immediately."_

 _Ketu laughed, "Patience, and relax Ben. There is a way to meditate that will mask what type of force signature you have," Ketu shifted positions so he was in front of Kylo, "Close your eyes and relax. Clear your mind starting with simple things and working in until you've cleared your mind of everything including all thought of the force. Then focus your thoughts on one thing not related to the force. Let that thing take dominance in your mind and be the only thing occupying your mind. With the thing being the only thing in your mind no one will be able to read anything from you except that thing. No specifics on the force other than your a force user. No thoughts that might give away your intentions. The stronger the emotions attached to the thing the better it will work," Ketu explained._

 _Kylo closed his eyes and focused on clearing his mind little by little. It was difficult to clear his mind but he focused and worked until there was one little thought left. A name. Why this name would be the one thing that he was having a hard time clearing his mind, he didn't know. Whose name was it anyways? Kylo focused on the little thought and suddenly his eyes snapped open._

 _Hux._

Kylo forced himself out of meditation, beads of sweat rolling down along the edge of his hair line. He was panting and very startled from what had just happened. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging his curls slightly as he tried to wrap his head around what he'd just seen.

He knew, undoubtedly, that what he'd seen was a force vision. But why of Hux? What was the meaning of the vision? Kylo got up, frustrated and angry. He paced back and forth, pulling at his hair as he desperately tried to figure out what the force vision had meant.

 _Kylo turned around at the sound of a blood curling scream to see his knights of Ren in a circle surrounding something. They were in Snoke's throne room. He stepped towards them and as he got closer the moved to the side so he could see what, who they had been surrounding._

 _Hux was laying on the ground, curled up in a tight ball. He was covered in cuts and blood, and his body was racked with agonizing pain. Kylo slowly knelt down and placed his hand on the general's shoulder, unsure what was going on. Hux flinched then stared at Kylo, tears streaking his cheeks, trembling hands reaching for Kylo, wide eyes full of terror, "Save me," He whispered._

 _Kylo snapped to attention when his surroundings changed to look vaguely familiar, maybe somewhere on Naboo, and he saw someone offer a white gloved hand to him. He looked up to see Hux standing in front of him, outstretched hand, wearing elegant white robes and a cape with gold decorations, hair slicked back and slightly longer than normal. But what caught Kylo off guard was the gentle smile Hux was giving._

Kylo exhaled slowly as he stopped pacing. The vision was still bugging him. Especially that smile. Kylo had never seen Hux smile before. Kylo looked over at his datapad when it started beeping and groaned slightly. Now? Seriously? This was probably the worst time for him to be seeing Snoke. Especially after the vision. But he didn't have a choice and at least he'd have a short flight to clear his mind. Now he had to head to the shuttle.

* * *

Hux finished with the work that was absolutely necessary to do before he left with Ren to meet with Snoke. He walked briskly down the halls towards the shuttle bay. When he bored his shuttle, that he and Ren were taking, he wasn't surprised to find Ren already there and meditating. Captain Phasma had notified him when Ren had left his room for the shuttle bay. Hux internally rolled his eyes and sat down at the pilot's seat. At least this was only the two of them and he could pilot his shuttle for once. Hopefully it would be a quiet flight as well, as long as Ren meditated the entire time. Hux didn't know why Ren was meditating so much, nor did he care. Right now all that was his mind was what might happen during this meeting with Snoke.

* * *

 **I may have made some things up, with the meditation thing and all. But hey, this is fanfiction. Anyways, enjoy**


	3. New Power

Kylo was shaken from his meditation when the shuttle touched down on the planet they had been sent to. Distaste and misdirected anger was directed at Hux as Kylo glared at the General. The anger was misdirected because Hux hadn't done anything. It was the arguments with Hux in the past that Kylo had shoved to the front of his mind that was festering this anger. Kylo had decided that if he couldn't get Hux off his mind because of the vision, that he'd put all their arguments in the past in front of it, to hide the vision from Snoke.

Hux scowled at Ren when he was glared at. He didn't know what was up with Ren but he didn't let it bother him. He couldn't let it bother him. Hux briskly walked off the shuttle, shivering slightly at how cold an unforgiving the wind was. He paid no attention to the fact that Ren was trailing after him as he headed to the building where Snoke was meeting them.

Kylo glanced at Hux and wondered if the General realized that the planet was cold and harsh because of the dark side power seeping through it, poisoning it. Kylo was confused for a moment. He'd heard his uncle refer to the dark side as poisoning but he'd never referred to it as such himself. Perhaps it was because it was unbalanced with the light and after meditating in balance for hours it was very noticeable. Kylo pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused a past arguments with Hux.

The two entered the building, Kylo using the force to open the door. Kylo ignored the fine layer of nervous feedback from Hux. Hux was hiding it well though, even from force users. Kylo was surprised he was even getting any feedback from Hux. But he knew it was nothing when Snoke got involved. Kylo was really having a hard time keeping his thoughts focused. At least being focused on Hux now hadn't left room for thoughts of the vision.

The two stopped when they had entered the "throne room" and were before Snoke. Kylo felt his gut twisting and he wanted to get away. Snoke's power was bad. No light, no chance at balance. Snoke was a blotch of ink on a piece of order. The darkness stopping order and balance. Kylo finally realized that Snoke was evil. And that Snoke wasn't in his head at the moment. He wondered if Snoke knew that.

Snoke looked directly at Kylo for a moment. His expression showed he knew something was off but he wasn't sure what. Snoke lifted his head and focused his attention of both of them, "Starkiller failed. The Scavenger got away, to find Skywalker. But the Resistance is not undamaged. The First Order is to initiate an attack on the Resistance in a week," Snoke said to both of them before turning back to Kylo, "You have one week to try whatever you wish to then return to me to complete your training by the end of the week. Go," He dismissed Kylo but not Hux.

Kylo turned and walked out quickly. He returned to the shuttle and prepared for take off while waiting for Hux. His mind was racing and he couldn't stop it. Snoke knew something was wrong. And now Kylo had a week to make his decision. He'd thought he would have longer than that to adjust and to figure out a plan. But now he didn't. He'd have to consult Ketu then act fast. Kylo slumped in the pilot's seat. What was he going to do?

* * *

Hux pursed his lips and kept steady as he waited to hear what Snoke had to say to him. He buried all emotions but that didn't stop the nervousness. He knew that Snoke was powerful. He didn't need to have the force to know that. When he'd first started working under Snoke he'd quickly learned that even small failures led to punishment. But he was used to it.

"This is the last time you will fail me General," Snoke said, standing. Hux stood perfectly still and emotionless as his arm trembled slightly against his will then there was a sickening snap as Snoke broke his left arm with the force. Hux kept composed. He wasn't going to show weakness even as pain raced through his arm.

"You failed to destroy the Resistance," Snoke raised a hand and broke another spot on the same arm, "After all your failures I should kill you," another spot broken, "But you succeeded in retrieving Kylo Ren. For that, you shall live, for now," Snoke broke one more place before sitting down, "Last chance General. Leave."

Hux took ragged breaths and walked out immediately as soon as he was dismissed. The pain was nearly unbearable, but he couldn't do anything except let his broken arm hang limply at his side. At least Snoke had only broken his left arm in four places. It could've gone much worse.

When Hux boarded the shuttle he was surprised to see Ren sitting in the pilot's seat and not meditating. The ship was even ready to leave, "What are you doing?" Hux questioned, taking a seat in the chair next to Ren. He didn't even think that Ren could fly, but it appeared that he could.

Kylo glanced at Hux, noticing how the General's left arm hung limp at his side and appeared to be broken in several places. A word echoed through his mind like a whisper. Heal. Kylo had the shuttle take off and set it for autopilot. Then he turned to Hux, "Let me see your arm," It was more of an order than a request.

"What? Why? And you didn't answer my question," Hux said, drawing back slightly. He was concerned that Ren would hurt him more or make some idiotic comment like he tended to. He didn't need Ren's concern either. He'd let his arm heal in a bacta tank then rest for a day. Simple. No one needed to be concerned or make any type of comment, rude or otherwise.

Kylo rolled his eyes and gently held Hux's broken arm, much to the General's protest. He didn't exactly know what he was doing but he had a feeling if he just relaxed at let the force flow through him everything would work. So that's what he did. Kylo closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the force flow him and to Hux's arm.

Hux gave Ren a look of surprise when a calm wave of something slowly rolled over his arm. It felt cold, but not unbearable. And it didn't hurt. Which was a surprise when he found that a couple minutes later when Ren let go of his arm he could move his arm. No pain, and it didn't seem broken at all.

Kylo exhaled slowly when he let go of Hux's arm. He'd actually healed it. He'd poured his energy into it and perfectly healed all four breaks. He was amazed though exhausted. He couldn't actually believe he had the power to heal. He'd never used it before to his recollection. And it was something he would have to most certainly hide from Snoke, "Never speak a word of this to anyone," He said before standing up and going to rest till their return to the Finalizer.

Hux stared at his arm in amazement, moving it to test if it really was fixed now. It was amazing what Ren had done. He looked up and watched as the knight went off, probably to rest. Hux looked back at his arm, not saying anything. Ren had just revealed having a unique ability and it seemed like he was the only one that knew. Ren's power of healing, all to himself.


End file.
